Dies are commonly used to provide an adjustable support when bending or forming a workpiece, or for other purposes. Some dies have a central opening and are adjustable such that the size of the opening can be varied to adjust for differing forming operations and/or accommodate workpieces of differing shapes and sizes. However, many existing dies utilize tools and/or shims to adjust the die, which can be time consuming, and requires additional parts which may not always be available or on-hand.